PokeRescue
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: Okay one it's a lame title. Now the summary. What would happen if someone was taking all of the pokemon away? And guardians were needed? I'm not good with summaries. Volkner/OC Riley/OC Flint/OC Discontinued!
1. Prologue

It's so nice to see people visiting Soleceon. Even though there aren't any pokémon to capture. Oh you seem surprised at my last…would it be considered as a thought or as a statement? Oh who knows anymore! Well let me tell you an incredibly sad story. You see back when I was just fifteen, I'm seventeen now, some strange men with guns came took the pokémon away. Every single one. Whether they were wild or belonged to an innocent little girl. Even my pokémon were taken away. My Luxray and Chimchar. My friends' pokémon were taken away too. Lily had a Torterra, a Bidoof, and a Ghastly. My other friend, Haley, had an Empoleon, a Leafeon, an Umbreon, a Smeargle, and a Rhyhorn.

All of us were happily watching our pokémon when the men came storming through. They pointed their guns at anyone and everyone. They took pokémon and pokeballs. Everyone thought that when the men left that would be the last of this. Oh how wrong we were. Over the last two years the men came and went searching every inch of Soleceon. Making sure that every last pokémon was gone. Then they spread across the rest of the Sinnoh region. Then one day about half a year ago, my friends and I just walked into my room and there was my Chimchar, Lily's Bidoof, and Haley's Umbreon. Next to each pokémon were gems. Each one a different color. Next to Chimchar there was a gold gem and a red gem. Next to Bidoof there was a green gem, a clear gem, and a purple gem. Next to Umbreon there was a blue gem, a green gem, another purple gem, and two clear gems.

We were all happy about having some of our pokémon back, but we still wanted the rest of our pokémon. Lily picked up the clear gem that was by her Bidoof and said just for the heck of it, "Bidoof return!" And guess what happened, Bidoof went inside the gem! We were all surprised and picked up all of the gems. One gem at a time we called out our pokémon. We didn't know what to say. Considering somehow our pokémon were in my room, with some weird gems that act as though they are pokeballs. We looked at all of our pokémon and realized that there was a note around my Luxray's neck.

_Dear trainers of these pokémon,_

_I am a guardian of pokémon during these hard times. We guardians raid the facilities of the enemy, rescue pokémon, and return them to their trainers with these gems. No one knows how these gems work. All we guardians know is that they can be used to capture pokémon and the enemy doesn't realize that the gems contain pokémon._

_Rah_

We knew that Rah wasn't his real name. But other than that we made a decision. That we would become guardians and rescue pokémon.

**So here is my first story. Please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi again people. So the last part of this story was in first person. Which yes you didn't meet the person that was talking, but you'll meet her here in chappie 1! And please review if you read!**

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" A siren blared through the halls of a dark building. People were rushing through the halls trying to find said intruder. No one could find this intruder though the intruder had already left the building and was heading back to a certain little town between Hearthome and Veilstone City. And unknown to the now confused people inside the building, that there was not one intruder but three.

88888888888888888

"SOMEONE SHOOT ME ALREADY!!!!" A girl of seventeen with long brown hair and blue eyes screeched. Two other girls both groaned and slapped their foreheads.

"Sara, you should really calm down." Said the girl with black hair styled into a messy bun and brown eyes. Sara glared at the other girl.

"Lily, I think you should consider running now." Said the shoulder-length blonde with green eyes.

Sara was still glaring at Lily, who was making no move to get away from the angry teenager. Lily sighed before asking, "Okay. I'll bite. What happened?"

"You know the neighbor boy? (the other two nod) Well he decided that I am the prettiest girl in the world. (waves arms in circular fashion) And now I have a bloody stalker!" Sara once again near the point of breaking ear drums.

Lily and the other girl, named Haley, both rubbed their temples. Even though they were trying to remove the coming headache, they were used to this behavior from her. Since she tends to over-react to every little thing. Lily looked up at Sara to see her smiling at nothing. Which it is really creepy when Sara starts to swoon. Lily decided to ignore Sara and let Haley wonder who Sara was crushing on.

Haley inwardly groaned when she saw the all-famous Sara-Swoon-Face. Giving a sigh of defeat Haley asked, well…it was more of a question/statement. "Who the hell are you swooning over now?!?!"

Sara looked over very slowly, kind of like the scary living doll head turn, and sighed(wow lots of sighing). "Someone you probably wouldn't know." Was all she said before turning her head away. Haley just shook her head before turning her own head to look out the window. She had to stifle a giggle when she noticed the neighbor boy walking to the door. Haley stood up and walked over to Lily, who was reading a random book from Sara's shelf. After getting Lily's attention, she quietly told her about a certain stalker walking up to a certain victim's door.

After a few knocks, Sara finally stopped swooning over some random guy and answered it. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!!!!" She once again screeched at a level that could break eardrums. After the bit of screeching, said stalker decided that it would be a good time to hug Sara. Well it was a good idea at the time for him…until Sara pried him off and threw him into a wall. Said wall had lots of pictures and breakable knick-knacks. We'll just say that he had to go to the Pokémon Center to get pieces of glass removed from his back.

8888888888888888

"You really had to try to kill him. Didn't cha?" Lily asked while watching Sara rub the back of her head. Which was caused from getting slapped upside the head. Haley found the exchange quite funny. Hell! Anyone would find the exchange funny! Sara's first thought after getting smacked was _People are so cruel._ And her mind was so blank at this time that could have sworn that the thought had echoed.

"So what if I tried to kill him? He is so creepy anyways." Sara pouted while staring after all the free-roaming teenagers who didn't have secret night-time jobs. Lily just shook her head knowing what Sara was thinking about. Looking outside she spotted a fellow guardian being dragged out of his house by _**THEM**_. _**THEM**_ was a group of people who took pokémon from everywhere and everyone. And if they found a guardian, they would kill the guardian without thinking twice.

"Well if you look out towards Skyler's house. (Sara looks towards skylar's) You shall see our friend, Rah, die." Lily said looking grave. The other two were also looking grave as they watched the enemy fire a gun at Rah's forehead. At the same time the girls thought of his fatal flaw on their last rescue. You see the girls changed their actually hair and wear wigs during the day. Most guardians wear wigs during missions. And if they're girls then the hair is caught in the hands of the enemy and said wigs are ripped off their heads. And thus are revealed. So most die.

**Ok so there is the first chappie! Please review! Review and you shall receive an Umbreon cookie!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I have noticed that a lot of people read this story. Most are visitors, but those of you who are members…review! If you don't, how in the world will I know that my story is terrible? Or if it's really good? So just go and click that pretty little button at the bottom of this page and critique this story!!! Or else!**

"Come on! We need to get away from these guys!" Sara yelled to Lily and Haley who were a couple steps behind. Currently our three lovely heroines are trying to rescue a young child's Spheal from _**THEM**_. Which isn't very easy when you have approximately thirty goons chasing you. "Koori, c'mon! Keep up!" Sara screamed once again, but towards Lily who had changed her hair color to blonde. (And if you have no clue as to what's going on. They're on a mission.) Sara was getting very angry since no matter what they did they couldn't shake the goons.

Finally Sara passed the Spheal to Haley a.k.a. Nika, just so you know she dyed her hair red. So after Sara (a.k.a. Leila. She has black hair with red streaks.) passed the Spheal to Haley, she turned around to face said goons and pulled out Luxray's gold gem. "Come on out Luxray! (Luxray comes out) Use Thunderbolt!" Sara yelled pointing at the goons. Luxray complied angry with these goons since they were the ones that took him from Sara the two years ago. When the goons were out cold, the girls found the nearest exit and pretty much crashed through the door leading to the some-what better outdoors.

After running back to Soleceon Town, the girls quickly entered Sara's house. Walking over to the (extremely) ugly floral rug, Lily and Haley moved it back to reveal a trapdoor. Sara opened the trapdoor revealing a staircase. After all of the girls had run down the stairs and the trapdoor had been closed, they walked up to a very large vault-like door. It took all three of the girls to open the door and proceed down a dark tunnel. Lily and Sara took out flashlights so they could actually see. This tunnel that our heroines were traveling through is about ten feet underground. When they emerged from the tunnel they were in a forest area. That had a bunch of pokémon running around.

**Well here is chapter two. I have writer's block right now so that would be why it isn't very long or good. And elephant seals' noses remind me of a drowzee's nose.**


End file.
